


Flavour

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Top Clark Kent
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 超人和蝙蝠侠都以为自己的搭档暗恋自己，如何才能委婉地拒绝对方成了世界最佳拍档眼下最大的难题。然后，两个信息素味道非常奇怪的人相遇了。





	Flavour

**Author's Note:**

> 轻度沙雕向非典型ABO，私设多，无性别超xOmega蝙；身份情趣，联盟内部未掉马。

还有比这更尴尬的事吗？

你几乎日夜相处的战友兼搭档暗恋你，但他就是不愿意开口表白，导致你连给他发好人卡的机会都没有，只能继续战战兢兢，试图把两人之间的关系框在正常社交的范围之内。

蝙蝠侠可能喜欢他。

在心中第三次推演出这个结论时，克拉克的大脑在瞬间沸腾成了一锅海鲜粥。

这真的是相当明显，克拉克不敢相信自己竟然到现在才意识到这一点。联盟顾问对待他是特别的：蝙蝠侠经常会在各种任务中挡在自己身前，即便超人本人才是拥有钢铁之躯的那一个；他会在平日里给自己诸多额外的关照，就算克拉克频繁地在轮班时请假也没有意见；他的眼睛总是粘在超人身上，每当克拉克把目光投向对方时，都能看到蝙蝠侠故作矜持地迅速转过头去。

而联盟中剩余的其他成员？他们当然都没有超人的这般特殊待遇。

“卡尔？”

联盟顾问中断了有关财政状况的汇报，用手指在桌子上轻轻敲了敲，将思绪已经云游到河外星系的超人拉了回来。

瞧啊，蝙蝠侠又在看他了——克拉克回过神后，第一眼看到的又是黑衣骑士集中在自己身上的目光。

“抱歉，抱歉，我走神了。”他脸颊微红，为自己的结论感到了一丝难为情。蝙蝠侠是个好人——有点太好了，但克拉克对他并没有任何浪漫方面的感觉。

蝙蝠侠还在继续看着超人，他微微歪了歪头，又清了清嗓子，意味深长地冲克拉克抿了下嘴巴，这才将注意力重新挪回到手中的财政简报上。

联盟顾问念完最后一条数据，看了眼已经快要瘫倒在椅子上，眼睛还一直往厨房瞄的闪电侠。

“我们休息十分钟。”蝙蝠侠宣布。

“谢了，蝙蝠。”红色的影子在尾音落下的瞬间就飞了出去。

克拉克也站起身来，在得出蝙蝠侠喜欢他的结论后，与对方继续待在同一间屋子里让他颇为不自在。“我去打杯咖啡，还有谁要？”

“给我来一杯。”神奇女侠冲他比了个手势，不过，她很快又补充说：“算了，我和你一起。”

闪电侠正在厨房中往自己的腰带里放巧克力棒。“下午来的时候消耗有点大。”他冲克拉克和神奇女侠笑了笑，犹豫了一会儿，干脆把整个零食筐都拿走了。

厨房里顿时只剩下了克拉克和神奇女侠两个人。

“咳，卡尔。”神奇女侠按下煮咖啡的按钮，转过身来，倚在料理台上看着他。“我们得谈谈……嗯，先说好，我可没有任何打听你隐私的意思，但在蝙蝠侠面前，你能不能……稍稍收敛一下自己的信息素？”

克拉克挑起一边的眉毛，略带疑惑地看着她。

年长的女战士扁了扁嘴，眼神里写满了无奈。“其他人可能是Beta，所以不敏感，我被标记了，对我影响也不大，但你得知道，蝙蝠侠可是个Alpha，他跟我这样的Omega一样，对信息素非常敏感。”顿了顿，她又补充说：“刚才你身上的阳光味儿都快要冲破会议室的大门了……”

克拉克在原地愣了一会儿，接着恍然大悟。

蝙蝠侠是个Alpha，而Alpha对信息素十分敏感，Alpha对Omega的信息素尤其敏感……

“好的，好的，我会注意的……”他冲神奇女侠挤出了一个尴尬又难看的微笑，“谢谢你的提醒，戴安娜。”

拉奥啊——

蝙蝠侠一定是被他像Omega一样的信息素给吸引了才会喜欢上他。

克拉克恨不得此刻就消失在瞭望塔的地板缝里。

当一个Omega本来没什么不好的。

经过几十年的平权运动，“人生而平等”已经不止是纸面上的一句空话。人们逐渐开始矫正陈旧的的观念，就像男女性别决定人的外表一般，Alpha、Beta和Omega这样的亚性别也只是决定人的生殖系统而已。Omega不再被看作是人格不健全的生育机器，而Alpha也摆脱了“兽性动物”的不良风评。

正义联盟的一位创始人——天堂岛的戴安娜公主就是最著名的Omega之一。数年来，她一直以联合国平权大使的身份活跃在性别平权运动的第一线，用战斗时有力的动作和飒爽的英姿征服了所有人。

医学科技的发展和进步也帮人们解决了“发情期”这种尴尬的小问题。在政府的补贴下，每个人都能用相当低廉的价格买到效果良好的抑制药物。人与人之间——尤其是Alpha和Omega之间的结合不再全然受到荷尔蒙激素的支配，每个人都可以自由地选择自己的伴侣。

更重要的是，尽管政府一直建议人们将自己的亚性别登记在案，从而在突发疾病时方便医生诊治，但并没有法规强制人们公开自己的亚性别。所有公民都有权利对自己的亚性别保密，任何不经同意就窥探他人亚性别的行为都有可能被视作性骚扰。如此一来，那些不愿被性别刻板印象束缚的人，或是相对大多数人而言处于性少数的Alpha和Omega们，都不必再担心由于性别问题而被他人指指点点。

所以，说真的，当一个Omega没什么不好的。

——但被误认为一个Omega就是相当尴尬的事了……

进入中学时代后，克拉克的同学们开始一个个走向亚性别分化。精力旺盛的青少年男女在空气中尽力挥洒自己的信息素，把荷尔蒙之间的交锋当成一种新的游戏，同时顺带嘲笑那些发育迟缓的“儿童”。

起初，克拉克本来没拿这当回事，但随着时间和年龄的增长，情况开始愈发恶化：到了克拉克十七岁时，就连他班上个子最小的那个男生也分化出了亚性别。肯特一家不得不承认，克拉克除了长得和地球人像了一些，可能并不具备亚性别的生殖系统。

“我们就说你分化成了Beta。”经过深思熟虑后，乔纳森和玛莎向克拉克建议。“Beta的信息素味道本来就不明显，对别人的信息素也不敏感。”

于是，假装自己是Beta的克拉克勉强用衣服上的洗衣粉味儿蒙混过关。但他还是成了同龄人中的一个异类：地球上的人类不仅仅用信息素来谈情说爱，也用它来进行精神上的交流——悲伤，喜悦，愤怒，担忧，众多情绪都可以被信息素一并传达。克拉克没有亚性别，闻不到别人的信息素，当然也体会不到其中的情绪，到他高中毕业之前，克拉克·肯特已经成了小镇高中出了名的“不会看气氛的呆瓜”。至于别人也闻不到他的信息素这一点，情况则更加糟糕——“你的信息素可一点波动都没有，你确定你真的喜欢我？”拉娜·朗无情地拒绝了他的告白，转身就走。

所以，在克拉克终于了解了自己的身世，发现了孤独堡垒，见识到堡垒AI过人的智慧和强大的功能后，他想出了一个馊主意——

“人工信息素？没问题，包在我身上！”堡垒AI顶着克拉克生父乔-艾尔的脸，语气十分自得地向他保证。“你想要什么味道？”

“唔，什么都行，要那种特别讨人喜欢的。”克拉克不假思索地回答。

事后证明，当年少不更事的卡尔-艾尔过度信任了氪星科技，过分高估了氪星AI的智能。急于变得受欢迎的克拉克在各种意义上都思虑不周，从而造成了十分严峻的后果。

总而言之，堡垒AI最后为他制作的信息素味道是“阳光、雏菊和甜奶油”——确实很受欢迎，也十分讨人喜欢，但闻起来该死地像个Omega。

尽管克拉克在那之后一再旁敲侧击地暗示自己其实是个Beta，可鲜少有人相信他。人们总是对信息素的潜规则深信不疑：Alpha闻起来更具侵略性，味道苦涩又猛烈，而Omega则相对更加包容，气味甜蜜且温和。就算是他身边的朋友们也不例外，他们通常只是会心一笑，冲他挤挤眼睛，对他露出一副“没关系，我们都懂”的表情。这让克拉克不得不花费额外的精力去拒绝那些不知趣的Alpha追求者。

真是令人欲哭无泪。

好在平心而论，这也算不上是什么致命的问题。尤其是对超人来说——他能通过心跳和肌肉的牵动来判断他人的情绪，弥补闻不到信息素的劣势。他的氪星制服还帮他过滤了一部分信息素，只保留“阳光”的味道，以防他暴露自己的秘密身份。

总的来说，到目前为止，这个小小的误会对他的义警职业生涯并未造成太大影响。

不过，也只是到目前为止了……

联盟主席恨不得此刻就用麻袋把自己的脖子再绕上三圈。他没法控制自己信息素的浓度，人工制成的信息素直通他的中枢神经，与他的超能力完全挂钩，太阳晒得多，浓度就会出奇地高。

克拉克站在厨房里拍了拍脸颊，迫使自己冷静下来，至少，他可不想带着红通通的耳朵根回到蝙蝠侠面前，那只会给他已经到达峰值的尴尬再浇一层油。他深呼了一口气，端起咖啡机上的马克杯，慢吞吞地挪回了会议室。

“我们来安排一下下个月新的轮值排班。”联盟顾问已经好整以暇，在监控屏前调出了另一份报告。“综合大家的时间安排，我们的固定轮值时间基本没有变动，但月末几天的额外空缺将由我和超人来填补，超人——”蝙蝠侠再次把视线投向了克拉克。

老。天。啊。

别再看我了……克拉克想，他几乎都不敢直视蝙蝠侠的眼睛。

“月末的几天我得请假。”他挂着礼貌的微笑举起手，在联盟顾问的注视下如坐针毡。“呃，我要……忙点私事。”

“好的。”蝙蝠侠迅速地点了点头，“那么，下个月月末的排班有谁愿意——”

“实际上——”克拉克打断了他，又补充说：“以后每个月的月末我都要请假。”

月末总是他最忙的时候。他要和社会版的同事开一整天的部门会议，总结各种新闻趋势；他得整理一个月来的稿件，上传电子存档的汇总；他还得从脏衣篮的衣服兜里找出来各种发票，列出报销的明细；最后，他说不定还得陪露易丝在比伯家喝个通宵，看能不能趁对方放松警惕的时候挖她几个墙角。

蝙蝠侠沉默地看了他一会儿，然后才点了点下巴，说：“知道了，月末不排你的班。”

他们又花了二十分钟讨论一些无关紧要的琐事，联盟顾问便宣布了散会。

克拉克等到其他人都离开之后才从椅子上站起来，龟速地向蝙蝠侠的方向蠕动。

“还有事吗？”蝙蝠侠问。

加油，克拉克！你可以的，卡尔-艾尔！只是澄清一点小小的误会而已，克拉克在心里默默给自己鼓劲。可是他该怎么说？

嗨蝙蝠侠其实我是个Beta？

天呐，上来就宣布自己的性别听上去完全就像是他想泡蝙蝠侠一样……

嗨蝙蝠侠其实我是个Beta不是Omega，你只是被信息素蒙蔽了双眼？

这也太欠揍了点……

嗨蝙蝠侠其实我是个Beta而且我对你没兴趣？

太伤人了，说不出口……

“我还有事，我先走了。”在克拉克斟酌用词、酝酿句子的间隙，蝙蝠侠突然说。他急匆匆地站起身来，裹了裹披风，就要迈步向会议室门口走去。

“等等，B！”克拉克喊住他，下定了决心，“其实，我是想跟你说——”

蝙蝠侠在原地踉跄了一下，一丝异样的违和感忽然闯进了氪星人的超级感官。

“你没事吧，B？”克拉克扶住他，关切地问道，“你的心跳好快……而且你在出汗，体温也在升高……”

……

等等？等一下……？

“我……没事。”蝙蝠侠甩开克拉克的手，勉强答道，他的呼吸已经开始向喘息迈进。

“你该不会是……”克拉克微微向后退了两寸，紧张地咽了口唾沫，“发情了吧？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我已经尽量缩短世界观介绍的篇幅了……更详细的私设会在以后的章节慢慢介绍。
> 
> 现在可以公开的情报：人们可以保密自己的亚性别；A和O都有发情期，抑制药物价格低廉，副作用小；克拉克无性别装B又被误解为O，布鲁斯O装A。


End file.
